


langit-langit bukan tuhanmu

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Night Thought, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbi





	langit-langit bukan tuhanmu

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

> kadang  
>  saat saya tidak bisa tidur  
>  ponsel kehabisan daya  
>  tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan  
>  saya suka melakukan hal paling klise di dunia.
> 
>   
>  saya menatap langit-langit kamar saya.
> 
>   
>  ah, lihat.  
>  ada sarang laba-laba,  
>  noda remembesan air hujan,  
>  cat yang sudah memudar,  
>  dan pertanyaan serta jawaban yang menolak untuk saya satukan.
> 
>   
>  "kenapa semua meninggalkan saya?"  
>           ada "karena dirimu yang memaksa mereka berbuat begitu."  
>           ada pula "yang pergi tidak untuk ditangisi, syukuri yang masih tinggal."  
>           dan ada pula "masih juga bertanya kenapa?"
> 
>   
>  saya pandangi terus langit-langit kamar saya.  
>  terus  
>  dan terus.
> 
>   
>  tapi sarang laba-laba itu masih di sana,  
>  begitu pula cat yang memudar dengan corak remembesan air hujannya.  
>  saya sadari, pertanyaan saya dan jawaban-jawaban itu tidak pernah pergi.
> 
>   
>  (maka saya paksa ponsel saya dengan baterai sekian persen untuk menyala,  
>  lebih baik otak saya disibukkan dengan desahan fiktif dan kata-kata seduktif  
>  daripada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menimbulkan kepanikan internal masif)

  
–b, 04/06/18 23:45  



End file.
